gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
...And Into the Fire
. Issue summary . Chuckles, Snake-Eyes, Scarlett and Iceberg along with CIA Agent Anderson have partially accomplished their mission by finding rogue CIA Agent Cullen Esterhazy in the Hidden Valley of Chomo Lungma. The second part of their mission is to bring Esterhazy back to the US. Chomo Lungma is a protectorate of China. The Chinese Military are currently assaulting the Hidden Valley; they have used the fact that the Joes have entered Valley as a reason to invade. The second attack by Colonel Peng is on the Hidden Valley Monastery, a completely undefended 500 year old piece of culture. Tenzing, Esterhazy's second in command, demands that they go help defend the Abbot and his Monastery. Esterhazy points out that the Chinese Military is a reinforced armor column and that they are only a few soldiers on horseback. A portion of Esterhazy's forces attack the Monastery without his guidance. They are all slaughtered. He has just lost most of his forces in one uncontrolled, wasted attack. As a way of stopping the attack Esterhazy believes he should turn himself into Col Peng. Agent Anderson agrees with the decision believing that it will be the end of his life. Scarlett speaks up that the Joes mission is to bring Esterhazy back to the US alive. Iceberg rides up saying "are we going to rescue the Abbot or are we going to have another discussion panel." The Joes purpose a deal with Esterhazy, they will help him rescue the Abbot if he agrees to come back to the US. Esterhazy agrees to the deal. The Monastery situated on the edge of 500 ft cliff is well defended by Colonel Peng's tanks and soldiers. The Joes, Esterhazy and the rest of the remaining freedom fighters scale the cliff as a way of secretly attacking the Monastery. The Abbot is locked in a store room. Esterhazy, Snake-Eyes and Tenzing go to rescue the Abbot, Iceberg tasked with opening the gate, Anderson and Scarlett with disable the vehicles, Chuckles will get the escape vehicle and several of freedom fighters will cover all of them. As each member accomplishes their mission, Snake-Eyes frees the Abbot and the additional freedom fighters take it upon themselves to attack Colonel Peng and Sgt Wu on their own. Sgt Wu is killed as Colonel Peng kills the last of his attackers. The Abbot, Joes, Anderson, Esterhazy and Tenzing all board a truck to escape. With all of the vehicles, including the tanks disabled the only vehicle is a hidden armored car. Peng loads up in that car and chases after them. They get to the exit of Valley to find that it has been blocked. So they abandon the truck and go on foot. With Peng's forces close on their trail, Esterhazy elects to stay behind to protect them, sacrificing his life. At the next village, the Abbot and Tenzing tell the Joes that they aren't continuing and in fact they are going back to help reorganize a new resistance. Anderson then makes a drastic decision to stay. The Abbot understands why Anderson is staying he saw Esterhazy make the same decision years ago. And make a point that Anderson is truly part of the endless cycle of life. The Joes walk off to find their own extraction. Featured Characters Featured Vehicles & Equipment Errors Items of note * Footnotes Category:Marvel Comics issues